


无聊谋杀故事

by Tean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Theme, Inspired by Oz, Multi, Prison, Programmed to Kill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: "你将要看到的故事穷极无聊，因为创作它的我穷极无聊，创造它的原因是穷极无聊——我想在漫长的等待中找点事做。毕竟在监狱里，你的等待与普通人的等待是两回事，他们还算有令人怀疑的自由意志，而我什么时候拉屎都是被规定好了的。我想要超脱这固定的命运，我想要咬掉前面那只松毛虫的屁股，我想要反抗那些无聊故事。所以，现在，我就把结局告诉你。所有人都死了。"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. 嘿，读者

Part One The Name Game

第一章 嘿，读者

战争就是漫长的等待，某不知名士兵在他的二战回忆录里写道。

这是我听过的最有道理的话。老伙计已经悟透了，真的，因为生命就是一场他妈的漫长等待。等待吃饭、喝水、拉屎、睡觉。时钟，滴滴答答，时间，一分一秒。人们坐着站着躺着，等待。

要我说，其实世界上所有故事也都是这两个字：等待。当然了，那些可恨机灵鬼断不会这么讲出来。他们玩弄载体、构成、叙述、这里变换一下叫解构，那里重组一下叫创新。他们说，起承转合。他们又说，三幕比例。打开任何一本小说，或者电影剧本，或者游戏文案，套路都是一样：一个既存环境里出现一个菜逼新人——某种程度上，那就是你，亲爱的读者——他经历稀奇古怪的破事，大概率是有什么人死了，一边了解那到底是个什么他妈的情况一边不得不为了生存与天斗与人斗，与创造他或她的作者斗。

话说到这，你可能要提出反对意见：那谁谁写的那啥啥不是这样！

朋友，我只是想对你稍微诚实点，就像我希望大家也对我如是。毕竟你将要看到的故事穷极无聊，因为创作它的我穷极无聊，创造它的原因是穷极无聊——我想在漫长的等待中找点事做。毕竟在监狱里，你的等待与普通人的等待是两回事，他们还算有令人怀疑的自由意志，而我什么时候拉屎都是被规定好了的。我想要超脱这固定的命运，我想要咬掉前面那只松毛虫的屁股，我想要反抗那些无聊故事。

所以，现在，我就把结局告诉你。

所有人都死了。

狗屎！我猜你正这么叫。没错，狗屎！这就是这本既不是回忆录也不是虚构书的名字。想一想，可以包含所有情感的四字以大写粗体印在封面，展示人类共通的喜悦、愤怒、惊讶、厌恶，且不必因为分级和倒霉过滤系统被星号和谐。狗屎！这也是这本书的内容。尽管我几乎把加略监狱图书室里的小说都看完了，但这不代表我本人能写出什么惊世骇俗的故事来。事实上，我为这本书伤透了脑筋。“我”不是一个好的视角。“我”看不到“我”之外的事。“我”很难让“你”代入。“我”是个满腔尖酸的愤世嫉俗者。没人喜欢过分刻薄。

那么，让我把第四面墙用大锤敲碎。

我决定用其他人来说故事。他们有些人是我的朋友，一个在监狱里比耶稣基督还神圣的字眼；另一些人我从未交际。还有一些人，他们或许根本不存在。

我想象，我撒谎，我讲述，我欺骗。

为了展示我的全部诚意，让我们用一个经典开篇：

很久，很久以前……


	2. 亚当

很久，很久以前，亚当就在加略一级监狱里服刑。这个很久可能是二十二年，可能是三十二年，那对他来说已不重要。如果人的刑期是一生，且没有假释，流逝的时间就像撒出的尿。

亚当是这座钢铁与玻璃之城的永久住民，不能说是头一个，却是时间最长的。在这个讽刺与背叛者犹大同名的压缩社会里，他曾赤身裸体，曾吞下蛇果，曾断掉肋骨，也曾堕落人间——并为此付出代价。

亚当是个瞎子。

那是一场发生在老派守旧意大利黑手党和特立独行俄罗斯黑帮之间的冲突。没有人与之无关。

但，你看，瞎与盲是两回事，这也是为什么他被选为第一章的主角，用他老道而非全新的视角介绍加略监狱，免落窠臼。他在这里待的时间足够长，长到见证了帮派的复兴与没落，爱情的发芽与泯灭，阴谋的出生与早夭，复仇与和解，友谊与背叛，不再同样的东西，从未改变的东西。

亚当入狱时加略监狱还叫凯奇市监狱，腐蚀性私有化和蛀牙一样，大手术终究将凯奇变成了三不像三共管。医疗、食堂与工厂已完全外包，留下每年都要抗议工资水平停留在五年前的狱警与从未在任何改变中捞得任何好处的囚犯。然而亚当不抱怨，三十二年足够让他跳过否认和愤怒阶段，一天天变老让他学会感激简单的事物：今天的午餐有好嚼的鸡蛋。

这是只属于他的时刻，这是只有他理解的事。

如果你问那些十九二十就因抢劫贩毒被扔进铁栏杆后的年轻人，他们嗤之以鼻。

宁愿死！他们笑，再也杀不了人，再也吸不了粉，再也操不了逼，活着还有什么意思？

此处法则纯粹。每日都是恐惧：害怕被杀，害怕杀人。杀人需要体力、计谋和时机。但经验的增长与知识的丰富终究抵不过肉体的衰弱。你要承认。你被排除在外了。你杀不了别人。你变成一个笑话。变老不仅可悲，而且稀奇。要知道，能平安无事活过三十二年，是大智掌权者都难做到的事。在权力与欲望的漩涡里，一步之差就会招来灾厄。温顺的是最暴虐的，残忍的是最柔软的。你不知道，你永远不知道，加略能把人变成什么样。亚当还算幸运。他的代价合理。

尽管两派意见总是相左，监狱的目的只有一个：惩罚。惩罚会完全改变一个人。他见过太多了。改造是那些乐观人道主义者的妄想。不过人们不免总要尝试，比如创造加略A区。失落的伊甸园，当下的索多玛，美丽的玻璃城，罪恶光天化日。

加略一级监狱共有九个不同分区。B区普通囚，C区单人囚，D区死刑囚，E区精神囚，F区艾滋囚，G区特殊囚，H区小黑屋，I区重病囚。加略A区，项目简称Z-O-O，戏称 “动物园”，建造的目的很简单：将模范囚犯分离于其他罪恶，包装生产成适应社会的成品。只要他们能熬到走出加略大门的那一天。然而，就如同你所知道的，现实生活里没有“从此以后开心快乐至永远”。出于善意的心愿不会在剧毒土壤上开花，只会闷死为苦涩坏种。

“杰克森，索伊尔叫你到他的办公室一趟。”

亚当抬头看向狱警戴克兰。他能品尝到对方的明显不适。人们都说失去一种感官会使其他感官加倍灵敏。失明后，亚当·杰克森学会了“感受”，尤其适用于狭小空间。呼吸、气味、运动时身体辐射出的温度。同时他也会通过声音的质感、讲话的口音以及使用的词汇来想象一份简历。侧写。在他的脑海中，戴克兰是个发质坚硬，皮肤粗糙的大块白人。永远不会展示同情，更不会与囚犯共情。

“没有一整天的时间给你磨蹭，赶紧。”戴克兰又敲了敲囚室玻璃门，屋内的气流因此产生变化。亚当起身，握紧自己的盲人杖。戴克兰抓过另一头，步伐大而快。出于多年的熟悉与练习，跟紧戴克兰并不吃力。他们经过五个囚室，两个半楼梯，大厅里穿梭的人群——今天没有试图绊倒亚当的小混球——来到泽恩·索伊尔的办公室。索伊尔是现任的A区经理，“动物园”园长，句子之间的换气声很重。他大概是个干瘦的、近视的、轻微谢顶的中年人。理想主义早因现实黯淡，麻木坚持着最后的惯性。

“亚当，”他招呼，在戴克兰“索伊尔先生”的告别声里向亚当的方向移动，“椅子在这，对，请坐。”

他摸到椅子把手，坐下，手杖横放在膝盖。

“这是哈德森警探，”索伊尔吐息，“他有一个……消息，要告诉你。”

哈德森警探是少数亚当还记得面貌的人。高个子，大肚子，背带裤勒得奇紧，精明冷淡的蓝眼，脸上有层在灯照下反光的油。凯奇市重案组的审讯室是个跟囚室差不多大小的另一个狭小空间。哈德森警探和他的搭档李警探是两个红脸，白脸则是从未出现的“我的头儿，琼斯警司”。他当年才二十七岁，在一家会计事务所处理无穷无止的报表，普通到无聊，突然有一天，哈德森和李找上门来。

亚当记得的只有困惑和恐惧。哈德森给他一张编号复杂的表格说这是你的权利，你完全可以保持沉默直到最后，直到法庭给你指认一个公派律师。而李给他另一张编号复杂的表格说你最好放弃权利，我们手里有两个目击证人一把沾血的冰锥，猜猜怎么样，上面都是你的指纹，律师已经帮不到你了，跟我们谈才是你该做的事，你可以帮我们决定这究竟是一级谋杀还是二级谋杀。

亚当说，我是无辜的。

李微笑：当然了，亲爱的，所有人都这么说。

亚当进入加略的那天，天空非常晴朗，云朵又厚又低，阳光可以穿透皮肤并留下灼伤。哈德森警探将手铐打开的那一刻，亚当信心十足，认为这是一次临时关押，不到两个月他就会出庭，获得无罪宣判。

两个月变成三十二年，三十二年再减去一生。

“杰克森先生。”哈德森的声音比他记忆中要细些，“我们今天找到了雪莉案的凶手。他自首了。”

“什么？”

“只是此案已过三十年追溯期——”

“ _什么？_ ”

哈德森清嗓子。有只手落在他的肩上，亚当差点为此跳起来，是索伊尔在轻微施力。他的姿态并未安慰亚当，相反，它的存在令人焦躁恶心。

“我要上诉，”亚当听见自己说，“我甚至要起诉你、你们——我需要律师，记者，我要所有人知道你们如何毁——”他哽住，他的胸膛像风箱，他的心搏动剧烈，那一瞬间他突然感觉轻盈。年轻，连他的牙齿与唇舌都是强壮的，“我……是清白的。当时没有人相信我。”

“我们会帮助你的，”索伊尔宽慰，“快的话，下个月末你就自由了。”

哈德森呼吸如常。但亚当闻到了一点汗味。他把这当作自己的胜利。他笑了笑。这明显让令另两人迟疑于接下来应给的反应。

“凶手是谁？”

他用力握住扶手，害怕自己漂起来。手杖重的那头轻轻歪斜。它要掉下去了。它会被其中一人捡起。亚当可以抓住机会。

“罗伯·加西亚。”哈德森回答。

亚当从未听说过这个名字。他为了一份陌生的恶意坐了三十二年牢。他需要知道这个名字后的脸。他被充斥了，他被灌满了。他需要排泄掉这些令人眩晕的情绪。

“李警探呢？”

哈德森的口吻有所松动：“他在住院，我代他向你问好。”

可惜，亚当思索。李才是真正陷害他的那个。根本就没有什么血冰锥。他轻微抬左膝。他是个右撇子。他想要伤害哈德森。自他失去眼珠后，亚当第一次强烈地想要伤害另一个人。他想要那对蓝眼珠。它们会很适合他的新生活。在沉默演变为预谋的征兆前，索伊尔重新开口：“还有另一件事。今天有批新囚犯抵达加略，我为你安排了新的室友，亚当。”


	3. 马丁

马丁的一天从喝上早间第一杯黑咖啡开始计算。

六点的高速公路鲜有车辆，只有长途卡车笨重前行。他习惯油门一踩到底，时速会稍微超过限制，火车在与他平行的远处穿梭城市。加略一级监狱和其他同样不受居民欢迎的设施一样尽可能远离繁华，从他的公寓出发直到通过大门安检共需花费四十五分钟。

同样的时间足够从美国一个城市开到另一个城市。

六点五十左右，马丁抵达，停车，走到员工通道，再过一次安检。到更衣室换制服，和刚下晚班的同僚打招呼，走到公用厨房，运气好的话上个喝完咖啡的人会记得再煮一壶，但大部分时间没有人真的关心自己之外的事。糖撒一桌，牛奶变质，咖啡渣没有倒，都是常有的事。马丁手端两杯热腾腾的现煮黑金过第三次安检到达A区，漆黑，部分于起床铃前醒来的囚犯在防爆玻璃后困兽踱步。走上灯塔二楼前，他会看看三楼的灯是否亮起。把第二杯咖啡给惯常早到的亚瑟或留给偶有兴致的泽恩，吸入第一口，同时按下灯。

“查人！”

七点半到五点半的“A区日班时间”共有三批人在值班。任何时候都可能有任何紧急情况需要应对。

点数人头只需一分钟。透明之城上下三层的囚犯稀稀拉拉站在囚室前，有些人赤裸，有些人裤子提到一半，有些人穿戴整齐像是要参加葬礼。没有偷挖隧道的，没有谋杀室友的，难得平静开局的一天。

“今天不用写报告了。”亚瑟在他身边感叹。马丁拍拍自己副手的肩，回到灯塔二层阅读日程。

固定于厨房工作的意大利人排队离开，剩下的人或洗漱或睡回笼觉或一早就直奔某位中间商解决已折磨自己一整晚的毒瘾。少数时候会有直奔另一个囚犯解决折磨自己一整晚杀意的人。欲望都是相通的。屁股决定脑袋。今天有两起，都在真正实施前被阻止，四个人全部进小黑屋。

八点，早饭。食堂是与B区共用的，早餐一般是饮品（盒装牛奶、果汁），三明治与小点心。六对看守在固定位置站岗，另有六人无固定路线巡逻。狱警的第一法则是永远不要单独行动。即便是用五分钟快速使用员工洗手间。几起小冲突。有两个囚犯受伤，被带去ER。八点半，早餐结束，AB区囚犯分别回到自己的区域。半小时休息时间。

九点开始 _每个囚犯_ 都会按照自己的日程表行动：在工厂上班赚每小时2刀或换算点数；跟莉莉安医生、涅米宁博士、杨神父、泽恩、麦克比恩典狱长或其他管理层人员有预约；自由行动：洗澡、洗衣、使用电脑室、使用图书室、使用娱乐室、使用健身房、使用公共话亭、与预约过的家属见面，或干脆呆在自己房间。

中午十二点，第二次点名。少了一个人，编号06A-733，贝克·欧文。罗素警官五分钟后将他的尸体从洗衣机缝隙后拖出。对讲开启，代号31，尸体很快被狱警抬去停尸间，等待法医。扫视A区，无人异常。黑人帮在压抑愤怒，死的是他们的一员。不是场明显的谋杀，没有人想去C区或者死刑囚。

“可能是兄弟会，”亚瑟在他身后轻声提醒，“注意一下那个新人。”

“杰克森的新室友？”

亚瑟摇摇头。

混乱结束，部分警官跳过连续工作三小时后的半小时法定休息时间，部分警官离开囚区到相对安全的行政区吃饭吹水，部分警官在灯塔二楼啃冷切火鸡三明治就算小憩。泽恩由两位狱警护送出囚区，今天周四，是他探视女儿们的固定时间。十二点半，午餐。AB再次会和。餐品相对丰盛，菜单并不固定，由博伊德兄弟有限公司聘请的营养师搭配。几场小冲突，正常。黑人帮在针对兄弟会。

午餐后休息一小时：给部分老人午睡。自上次与泽恩谈话后亚当·杰克森处于相当亢奋或低迷两个极端，也许他需要和心理学家涅米宁博士谈谈。马丁和亚瑟在这一小时里轮番休息：A区灯塔上必须有一位副队以上级别的警官在场。他示意今天亚瑟先，对方点头，走向A区入口栏杆外等待他的其他同事。

一点半到四点半，下午日程。四点半，第三次点名，晚餐，最为丰盛，附赠一份可带回囚室的水果。五点，晚餐结束，最后半小时自由活动时间。五点半，第四次点名，每个囚犯都回到自己的房间，囚室锁死。警官们可以稍微放松，如有紧急情况由中央控制台打开舱门。只有分队长以上级别警官有磁卡可打开电子锁。

六点，白班警官下班打卡。夜班警官上班打卡。A区九点半熄灯，之后便是漫长等待。喜欢日班夜班的警官对半开。马丁喜欢白班。更危险，当然了。但会让他感觉自己是个赚钱养家的普通人，而不是被加略控制的另一种意义的囚犯。一些小小的奖励：马丁会用六点后空无一人的健身房锻炼四十分钟。

今天他遇见了杰西·仸斯。

“库斯努长官。”他对马丁点头，运动白T恤胸前完全汗湿，脖子上的毛巾沉甸甸的。他是个体型匀称、相貌端正的年轻人。

“叫我马丁吧。杰西？”

“杰西·仸斯。”年轻人笑出白色牙齿，“没想到您记得我。”

“亚瑟提起过你，你比他晚两届？”

“嘿嘿。”杰西挠头，“学长夸我了吗？”

马丁绑纱布：“你有事吗，年轻人？”

杰西背手站好：“我的三个月试用期下周就要到了，在加略转过一圈后，我想要到A区工作。”

马丁戴好拳击手套：“你会打拳吗？“

“会一点。“

“有兴趣陪我练一场？“

年轻人笑出更多白色牙齿。他的犬牙很尖锐。


	4. 米诺

“我以为我们的谈话会放在稍后。”

“你知道我不是个墨守成规之人。”

米诺·阿莱西奥将手放在双膝上。他已猜到这次谈话是关于什么，因此观察索伊尔打开礼物盒子的样子显得有趣。只见索伊尔挪挪水杯，理理档案，好像桌面的整洁能帮助他维持思维的迅捷。他左手的婚戒不见了，米诺注意到，只剩下一圈稍浅痕迹。上眼皮因熬夜发肿，也解释了那杯咖啡。没有更多细微变化，想必分居多年已使痛苦安定。决定只在一步。安慰剂与真药剂没有本质差别。

是什么促使索伊尔做出决定？

“评审会决定把加布列埃尔从C区转回A区。”

“我知道。”米诺将右手翻转朝上，横穿整面的割伤早已结痂愈合，疤痕组织覆盖掌纹。

“ _你知道。_ ”索伊尔摇头，随即笑了笑，“也是，毕竟事关加布列埃尔·瓦伦蒂诺。我需要你跟我保证，你们之间的历史问题不会再是问题。”

“我从未想过伤害他。”

“没错，都是他单方面的怨恨，你从来一点错都没有。”无疑冷嘲的鼻音，索伊尔盯住米诺：“我需要你的保证。”

“我保证。”

“很好，现在你们握手。”

米诺起身。索伊尔准备惊喜的目的让他不适。加布列埃尔被狱警戴克兰护送进门，见到米诺，他的五官皱缩成青苹果核，又酸又涩。几个月没见，他剃掉原本过耳的中长发，颧骨因婴儿肥的消失变高，下巴有两片刻意蓄的阴影。加布列埃尔的攻击欲望不再直译为肢体语言，而是仔细咬在齿后，变为他打磨的沙砾。

没有珍珠。

米诺伸出手，加布列埃尔无视，索伊尔清嗓，加布列埃尔勉强把铐住的双手递来，指甲故意刮过米诺手心那条柔软。米诺没有表情。他弯腰，单膝跪地，亲吻瓦伦蒂诺家族的戒指。

加布列埃尔愣住。他的本能是尽力张开双手，捕蝇草一样夹住米诺的喉咙。

“加布列埃尔！”索伊尔警告，狱警迅速将他们分开，米诺再次起身，直视对方的眼睛。

“你怎么配亲吻他的戒指！你谋杀了他！”

“我知道你不会相信。我没有。”

“加布列埃尔，你跟我保证过——”

“你算个屁！我要亲手杀了这叛——”

“够了！”索伊尔挥手，另一个狱警冲进，合力将加布列埃尔拖出门外。扑腾，咒骂，平静。索伊尔扭头，“你是故意激怒他的。”

“我知道我的信用已经换不了一枚铜币，”米诺指指自己的心，“但我早已厌倦阴谋和谎言。我没有。你看过桑德罗先生的尸检报告。”

“死亡方式毫无意义。原因才是钥匙，不要转移重点。”索伊尔没有掩饰冷笑，“你可以出去了，米诺。”

“加布列埃尔还会回A区吗？”

索伊尔将眼镜插进胸前口袋：“下周吧。”

米诺走下灯塔。经过二层时他对在值四位警官示意。亚瑟·梅瑞警官放下手里的日程表，对他搜身，放行。米诺回到大厅。

群居动物到哪里的第一反应都是抱团。尽管经过索伊尔、库斯努、涅米宁的层层筛选考察，加略A区仍无法成为诺亚方舟，仍无法可持续发展不同群种：白人至上兄弟会和机车党共度蜜月，黑人帮派和极端穆斯林变为背靠背的兄弟，基督徒和俄罗斯人达成协议共同控制邮件系统，更少数裔的如酷儿，或不愿同流的人则被孤立在外。每当索伊尔扮演小学校长组织群体活动，那些被排除的自然不愿参与，并被人认为不想主动参与。

当然也有更少数的情况，比如米诺自己。

意大利帮聚在投屏幕布的右侧的位置打牌聊天。他们见到他，一个被分为两个，两个分离为三个：有些抬头招呼他，有些背过身不认，有些犹豫或没有决定。桑德罗·瓦伦蒂诺半年前的死亡撕裂了整个家族。或公司，用现代派的说法。他未打算坐下，直到马缇问道：“加比要回来？”

“索伊尔说下周。”他回应，再无别的话可讲，“加布列埃尔回来后，一切听从他的安排。”

投屏上放映某部教育片。欢快的中产幸福家庭声音。强烈光影闪烁于米诺的眼角。他低头考察自己手上的戒指。他人伺探眼神绞过米诺的后颈。

要下手就快点，他以冷酷的与己无关许愿。


	5. 亚瑟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于电脑重置，大纲和写好的几章都没有了，因此停滞了很长一段时间。现在终于重新动笔，此前的章节也听取意见改动不少。本来是写着玩的，看起来要认真了23333  
> 谁能想到我在第五章才把男主角拿出来jpg

“亚瑟。”

“杰西。”

亚瑟弯腰拿冰箱里的午餐。五块一盒的鸡翅和三块一包的沙拉。他把肉食扔进微波炉。

“我想跟你谈谈。”杰西在提示音结束时开口。

“什么事？”亚瑟回头。杰西·仸斯肩膀下沉，双手拇指卡住腰带，碧色瞳孔微微扩张。怒气的肢体语言永远比词句清晰。他已经被无声尖叫吵得耳痛了。

“你跟马丁说不。”

其实他有专业的、成熟的、令人信服的解释，但亚瑟只觉得非常疲惫。早起，长途，下周三才发工资而他不得不节食才能还得上车贷房租。没人在乎的死亡与谋杀，一团混乱的人事关系，其中包括杰西。

“我没有说不，”他用一种瓷器般的声调简洁答案，它光滑，易碎，“我只是说， _也许_ 你并不适合A区。”

杰西歪嘴冷笑：“不适合，那是什么意思？和‘不’有区别吗？”

他们在吸引外围火力。加略的流言不缺他们一条，但最好没有他们这一条。亚瑟示意两人去角落坐下，他端着廉价塑料保鲜盒迈步，而杰西执意挡在他的正前：“你明知道我想去A区的原因是什么！”

“我不知道，杰西。”

“那也是你在这的原因！”

“杰西，别。”

“你想知道是谁杀了亨利，我也一样！”

亚瑟背向杰西。他看向缇娜，对方快速给了他一个肯定眼神。他终于坐下，把沙拉包里的坚果酱汁机械搅和进还有一天过期的菜叶里。

“他宁愿和你挤在单身公寓也不愿意回家。他宁愿给远在伊拉克的你写信也不愿给玛丽安打个电话。梅瑞，我知道你——”

“杰西，”亚瑟打断他，他不想听到那个逝去的名字被大声喊出，“这就是我不想让你来A区的原因。”

“为什么？你毁了他还不够吗，现在还要毁掉我职业生涯的第一步？”

尽管饥饿蚕食他的胃黏膜发出虫类的吱咕声，亚瑟的喉管紧到甚至咽不下一小口清水。

“最终决定的人是马丁。”他叹息。

“哈，没错，就像你也没有说服亨利——”

鸡翅上的油重新凝固了。亚瑟起身，把它们倒掉，倒没有心疼。杰西后退一步，又上前想抓住他的手臂，亚瑟错过他的手，径直返回了A区。也许等下让马丁给他弄杯咖啡。马丁做的咖啡比星巴克好喝。星巴克贵得离谱。

杰西没有跟来。缇娜，像只追逐玩具老鼠的小猫，在他们登上灯塔后以似笑非笑的好奇问：“家庭矛盾？你和仸斯？”

啊，他要从哪里解释起呢？伊拉克吗？阿富汗吗？西维吉尼亚吗？他试图回忆亨利的面孔，所看到的只有满覆风沙的头盔下满涂迷彩的模糊色块。亨利大笑时露出的牙齿很白。仅此而已。友人逝去的苦楚遥远而稀薄，但他的死亡所留下的迷雾——亚瑟无时无刻不身处那片冷且灰的水汽中，能保持理智也许是因为他总以这个事实为基准：

人总会死。

亨利与他自己其实早该死在那场爆炸中，那之后的每一分钟都是欺骗死神的借贷，利息逐渐累积。还账的时候到了，亚瑟看着A区栏杆外的杰西。年轻人阴郁脸色打量这侧，并在一个有色囚犯走过去调笑他时将邪火全数泄出。起哄的人更多了。

“不，亨利是杰西的姐夫。”

缇娜挑眉：“我知道亨利是上一任A区头头，你和亨利……？”

“他是我的LT——喔，排长。我们当时在阿富汗服役。”

“我还听说仸斯是你的学弟？”

“我们之间差了两届，我甚至没有见过他。”

他对她一向诚实。因为她像他的妹妹。缇娜眯起眼睛。她大概得出了初步结论，亚瑟并不在乎那是什么。他现在只想下班，回家洗个热水澡，再一觉睡到天明。他抓着日程表，随意扫视暗潮汹涌的洋流，看到想要坐在投影屏前的亚当被人拿走椅子摔坐在地，对此恶作剧从未厌烦的黑人帮派成员嬉笑走远；索伊尔与米诺·阿莱西奥的谈话走向不佳，意大利帮的成员散在他们四周玩牌，加布列埃尔还没有从单独监禁回来；两个俄罗斯帮架住一个新成员，那个看起来不过十三四岁的娃娃脸紧皱眉头假装那些繁复的纹身根本不痛；杨神父步履匆匆穿过大厅，像是他的神又一次受到了挑战，他的信仰则又一次受到了冲击。

每分每秒，他想，每分每秒。

在马丁也提前回到灯塔后，亚瑟猜杰西走了步坏棋。年轻人估计会被派去B区或者小黑屋。他太急躁，也许也，太不公允。

当初亚瑟根本不知道亨利结婚了。亨利不曾提起他的家庭。战场之外，他们相处少有对话交流。即便住在一起，他们也不怎么与对方照面。那是他们从阿富汗归来，等待二次派遣前的事。亨利·沃克突然出现在查尔斯顿机场，手里握着一张从波士顿来的单程票，身上只有三百块钱和一部手机。

亚瑟接到电话后火急火燎超速赶去，然而到了机场，隔着人组成的河流，他却突然心虚。亨利没有对他招手，也没有迈出第一步，他的脸上是梦游症状，而亚瑟意识到身为普通人的LT——亨利·沃克，对他来说是个陌生人。

亚瑟没见过他不穿军装的样子。

但他还是带着他回家了。当晚他们在离亚瑟刚搬进公寓的三个街区外吃汉堡王，亨利结了两个人的账。夏日，他们坐在室外，亨利的大杯百事可乐里漂满烟头，太阳落下，街灯亮起，店员善意提示他们即将关门，此时亨利对他说了第一句话。

“这里很安静。”

“你在山里了，LT。”

“是啊。”亨利看过来，眼睛在灼烧。但他只用一句不痛不痒，无始无终的单音节应答。

亚瑟从没问他从波士顿飞到查尔斯顿的原因。事实上，他很感激亨利能和他一起住，分摊房租。钱总是不够用，要寄给病重的母亲和照顾她的妹妹。即便拿着海军陆战的补助上大学，课余时间亚瑟也得忙于辗转三个兼职，无非都是最低工资左右的薪水。回家时，亨利或许在看脱口秀，大部分时间他已睡去，茶几上堆着亚瑟没整理的二手教科书、亨利用他的学生卡借的晦涩专著，以及宵夜。

杰西不明白为什么亨利选择了离开。离开波士顿的繁华，离开青梅竹马的妻子，离开家族产业的可观薪水和体面职位。并再一次离开国境，奔向另一处战场。

亚瑟明白。一个眼神，一个手势，就能让托付生死的默契弥补词语的静默。

亚瑟不能理解的是亨利负伤提前退伍之后发生的事。他来到加略，死于加略。他在巴格达拆开亨利的邀请函时，还不知道下一封便是律师的通知。

亨利留给他一辆宝马古董摩托车，一片雾，一个亚瑟至今也没找到凶手的疑案。


	6. “清道夫”阿米尔

就像每个著名旅游景点都有一处“必看”圣地，监狱加略的“必到”之处是：嗒哒！小黑屋。

嗒哒是为了喜剧效果，小黑屋本身并不好笑。阿米尔·“清道夫”·尤平可以用至今为止的十六次经验告诫，万圣节吓人屋跟它相比都是纯洁美梦。如果说监狱的“惩罚”是个假惺惺的伪君子，小黑屋所实现的“惩罚”完全是虐待狂级别。你犯了错——或没犯错，被人陷害，狱警看你不顺眼，等等不幸——那不重要，总之，警棍卡住你的喉咙，手铐几乎让你脱臼，你又吼又踢做着无用功，被扒光衣服扔进H区。小黑屋。只有美国家庭标准浴室四分之一大的盒子。没有灯。没有床。没有马桶。没有洗手池。没有淋浴间。

里面唯一陪伴你的是个被无数人屁股操过，无数人拳头揍过的，缺三瘪十的烂铁桶。你的屎盆。

阿米尔不怕黑。不怕寂寞。不怕饥饿。不怕蟑螂。

阿米尔害怕肮脏。他的室友，不知哪个犄角旮旯偷渡来第二周就把自己弄进监狱的混血杂种，从不洗澡。那个人小便后甚至不洗手。只是用左手那么粗暴一撸。你明白吗？阿米尔打赌他的包皮比猪皮还脏。

他杀了他。用家庭装大瓶空气清香剂砸烂他的后脑勺。塑料瓶子喷头在他用力的过程中被弄坏了。化学的柠檬味充斥囚室。阿米尔向阿拉发誓，他做了必须做的事。不是谋杀。这是清洁。

惩罚：小黑屋五天。

他不后悔。绝不悔过。

只是阿米尔就要发疯了。

小黑屋最恶心的地方不在于你三天才能得到一餐，不在于死寂放大每一种人类想象的不安，甚至不在于你要和你的屎尿以及它们所持续散发的臭味共存互生。

最恶心的地方在于，如果你因为着凉闹肚子（你十有八九会闹肚子，因为你没有衣服穿，也没有一张被单盖），屎会粘在你的屁股里。你没有东西来擦净自己。你明白吗？

你明白吗？

他宁愿着火衣，饮沸水、食荆棘。他如此向神祈祷时，神怎会不给他惩罚？

“尤平！”铁门上的小窗被拉开，一方刺人的光照下来，“还活着吗？”

“嗯。”他回答。

“可惜。你刚打破了一个记录。你让我输了一个赌注。50块，我会记在你身上的。”

“哈。”他回答。

门打开。更多白色。属于外面的空气，铁的味道。久不通风的霉味。很神奇，令他怀念。

衣物抛来。

“赶紧穿，索伊尔要见你。”

“我需要洗澡。”

“现在。”

“我拒绝。”

狱警仸斯靠在门框上。他叹了口气：“尤平，他们叫你‘清道夫’是因为你吃屎吗？”

阿米尔喉咙干渴。他听见血向上涌的巨大潮声。他闭上眼睛十秒。计数。这是父亲教他的。别叫愤怒控制你。

“给我一分钟。”最终他说。

阿米尔走进索伊尔办公室时对方正背对门擦眼镜。A区管理中枢的位置与其他区不同，自由活动大厅的正中央，干枯之海上的无用灯塔。八方通透的视野让索伊尔、狱警队长库斯努或副队长梅瑞了然每一个小动作并尽可能快动作。阿米尔将自己的视角落在索伊尔后脑勺。桌上有两份摊开档案。

“这已经是第十六次了，阿米尔。你曾经是个明星囚犯。你的假释推荐信就在我的左手抽屉。现在它属于碎纸机了。”索伊尔转身，“告诉我一个不把你扔进单独监禁的理由。最好是一个好理由。”

“你需要我。”

索伊尔哈哈大笑。左嘴角比右嘴角要高，他的整张面孔不再协调，那副金丝眼镜往下滑。索伊尔用两指将它推回原位。他的瞳孔冷却为深棕褐色。

“你只是幸运，”索伊尔摇头，“没有人关心萨奇。他是个无名氏。没在加略交上朋友，没在加略拥有敌人。他在外面认识的也只有偷渡船上的其他可怜人。没有种族问题，没有激烈矛盾。他死了就是死了。甚至没有DA愿意费事给你加上十年刑期……但我不会忘记的，阿米尔。”

阿米尔保持挺直站姿。

“你想说什么，索伊尔？”

“我决定给你最后一次机会。再有一次，你进C区。”

“没有条件？”

索伊尔的口吻夹生失望。“离开我的办公室，阿米尔。”

阿米尔下楼洗澡。

库斯努与他擦肩，他对他点头，向上，随后，百叶窗关合。

洗澡前阿米尔总会自觉志愿清理浴室。你想象不到值日的人会有多应付差事，你更想象不到只经过半天功夫的浴室有多脏。不止毛发。阿米尔不想描述。另外也有些好处：他发现根被遗忘的牙刷。磨尖底端，趁手武器。只是伤口常不至死，除非你选择刺脖颈。他提着喷头刷了又冲，直到瓷砖闪闪发光。

人群走进来。

是阿米尔现在不想应对的极端穆斯林们。为首的是穆罕默德·穆罕默德，将邪恶藏在胡须里的圣战狂。他们并不同路。温和穆斯林认为阿米尔极端。而极端穆斯林认为阿米尔随意。阿米尔孤身一人，正如，尽管阿拉将启示平等展现给众生，领悟它的旅途是只容独行的小径。

“阿米尔，”他招呼，“一尘不染。”

按下自己的劳动成果被他人率先享用的不快，阿米尔点头：“穆罕默德。”

“我一直都好奇，为什么你可以一次次回来，而其他人进C区？”

阿米尔没接话。他不会给他机会。他打开热水阀，余光留意旁边的动态。他们果然围上来了。

“阿米尔，我需要你。我需要你像清理这些污垢一样清理一个人。”穆罕默德软声细语。他的手扣住阿米尔的肩窝，施力直到他抬头与他对视。

“不。”

“不要拒绝我，我的邻人，我的兄弟。”穆罕默德的声音更轻，几乎融进水流，“你知道你没有选择。”

加略内的处事哲学很简单：做与不做。没有中立，没有第三个答案。

“不。”

“他死了，你可以活着。他活着，你就会死去。对索伊尔来说你是特别的，我相信他会再给你一次机会。”

“你可以杀死我。”阿米尔握住他的手腕，“‘他们的计谋，只害自己，但他们不觉悟。’”

“你胆敢说我是不信道者？”

“嘿！”是戴克兰以及贝德福狱警，后者在墙面上敲了敲警棍，“先生们，浴室是用来洗澡的。”

穆罕默德松开他。阿米尔闭上眼睛。

他知道事情远没有结束。


	7. 杰西

“嗨，玛丽安，”杰西将话筒换到左耳，“又是我，嗨。我打了两次你都没接。等下有空给我回电话，好吗？我给你定了花，明天早晨就到……嗯，爱你。再见。”

他将没用完的硬币拿在手里，走回卡座。倾诉的欲望与饥饿非常像。需要被什么填补。现在，不但他的胃里空空如也，纽带那端一样空空如也。自亨利·沃克死后，玛丽安·仸斯·沃克和杰西·仸斯之间的双胞胎链接被一铲两断。已经快半年了，杰西该习惯的，但他不能。他恨这个。像无法痊愈的过敏。若是以前，无论他们之间隔着一个房间还是一个州际——这挺难描述的——杰西总能感觉到她。她并存于他的内里，是他的一小部分，是块舒缓温暖的，毛线团一样的光。他能通过曲线的变化知道她今天过得怎么样，是开心、平静还是低落，并第一时间察觉她的异常。

而不像现在这样只能靠他妈的电话。

本该轻松实现之事被无法抗拒之力阻挠的烦躁感让他牙根发痒，急需咀嚼。

好在此时女招待走过来，放下满满当当的餐盘。

“再来杯咖啡？”

“不了，女士。”他咬字清晰，“谢谢。”

大概很少有人如此奉承她，女招待对他释放出笑意。她顺手收走旁边座位上的垃圾。共计两叠六个人头大的白色圆盘在她不算粗壮的胳膊上稳稳当当。

杰西低头，把煎蛋华夫饼肉肠水果片一股脑塞进嘴巴，除了咸或甜不觉有其他滋味。牙齿的欲望满足了，食道的欲望满足了。还不够。他再一次打量菜单。

人多起来了，大部分都是加略员工。

二十分钟前杰西离开加略打卡下班，十分钟前他来到艾米莉华夫饼店，加略五公里内唯一的餐厅。它有些年头，外观颇有八十年代电影里的韵味，空气中经久漂浮着油炸食物和糖粉颗粒融做一处的快乐香甜味，咖啡永远在煮，橱柜永远不满。

“我改主意了，”他在女招待再次经过时声称，并特地注意她胸口的名牌，“再来一杯咖啡。也许再来一块派。你有推荐吗，尼基？”

“没吃饱，小伙子？”

杰西把嘴角咧出无辜弧度。

“这个年纪的男孩从来吃不饱，”她以了然的肯定摇头，“鹿肉派如何？肯一直很想找人尝尝听听想法。他是个蒙特利尔来的法裔加拿大厨子，别把他夸的太高兴了。”

“没问题。”他没告诉尼基他的味觉比年迈老狗的步伐还迟钝，对他来说食物的口感比味道重要。他为自己的比喻感到有趣，想要分享给姐姐，然而她不在身边，也不在他心里。

杰西咬住咖啡杯边缘。试图用牙尖切割陶器。

门铃叮当。

三个人。索伊尔、库斯努和梅瑞。面向杰西的是梅瑞，但对方处于谈话中，没有注意到杰西。他穿着裂纹明显的皮夹克和几乎洗白的牛仔裤，高瘦，清淡，落日前夕的阳光照亮他黄棕色的眼睛，显出蜂蜜一样浓厚的质感。

杰西牙龈发痛。

“你是饿到要吃了这个杯子吗，亲爱的？”尼基挡住他视野的同时放下分量十足的派。

“而你就是我的救星。”他向左挪动，“再次感谢，女士。”

三人已经落座。杰西吞咽滚烫咖啡。亚瑟·梅瑞，他想。亚瑟·梅瑞。杰西其实认识他很久了，远在加略前，远在死亡前。他存在于姐姐和亨利的客厅里，一张二十几人的合照，背景是伊斯兰风格的残破建筑，亨利站在后排，目光偏离镜头。他的左手搭在一个抱着头盔微笑的高瘦NCO肩上，那人的脸脏兮兮的，眼睛疲倦但明亮。黄棕色。像琥珀。

会凝固壁虎昆虫等小生物，杀死它们。

合照和亨利一起从阿富汗回来。亨利便变得寡言。他能整天坐在客厅发呆。玛丽安说他难以接近。除去必要对话，他只在梦呓时开口，每当玛丽安说，你可以告诉我的，他就只是叹息着拥抱她。

亨利知道自己在消耗她。但那不是不告而别的借口。

一开始杰西并不喜欢亨利。青春期前，他和姐姐亲密无间，一起洗澡一起睡觉。幼年性别无差的时期，猜猜谁是谁的游戏他们乐此不疲。随后她率先发育，他们被分开，但链接总在。他们仍然两位一体，一体两面。直到，再后来她有了少女的心思，并相信亨利就是她的王子。当然，他很英俊，家境优渥，绅士体贴，在一众人中也闪闪发光。

但杰西觉得自己被背叛了。为什么姐姐会需要自己之外的人，为什么会和那个人建立亲密关系？他偷走了她，让她疏远他！嫉妒与愤恨填充了他的高中时光，他恶言恶语，恶毒使坏。没有影响。他仍然记得每次姐姐与亨利电影约会回来后的情景：亨利开车把她送回家，为她打开车门，挽着她的手走，在门口吻别，说黏糊晚安，并对想赶紧把姐姐拽回门里的杰西微笑，该死的灰蓝眼睛在月光下变为银色。

玛丽安觉得杰西很可笑，弟弟这样也有点可爱。她不断给杰西洗脑，他从没占她的便宜，他很好，他们已经谈婚论嫁。

听听！谈婚论嫁！

“我也觉得太早了。也许等我们大学毕业吧。”她用被幸福迷晕脑袋的梦幻声音说，甚至还作弊通过他们的链接想让杰西明白。

他不想！

但最终还是屈服于姐姐与现实。他认命了。在多次试探后他也承认，亨利·沃克是个正人君子，无敌好人，会是好丈夫，好姐夫，好爸爸。他甚至都有那么点喜欢他了！

而后911发生，亨利在大学的招兵处填写表格。他们在他离开之前结婚，他穿海蓝色制服，她为他全心骄傲。而后，阿富汗。而后，亚瑟·梅瑞从姐姐那里偷走了亨利，就像亨利从杰西这里偷走了玛丽安。他有多理解就有多愤怒，他有多愤怒就有多不耻。亨利·沃克怎么敢！亚瑟·梅瑞怎么敢！

且这个该死的爱尔兰佬还一副我什么都没做的模样。

“杰西？”

“亚瑟。”

“才看见你在这，和我们一起吗？”

“我吃完了。”他用过快速度起身，撞到桌角。

亚瑟有点尴尬，他移开眼睛，看向几乎没动的肉派：“我帮你叫打包。”

“不劳你操心。”他忍痛，把手里的硬币当作小费扔在桌子上。

“听着，A区的事——”

“小黑屋很安静，很好。”他瘸了两步，头也不回，推门离开。


	8. 科伊里欧

俄罗斯帮和意大利帮结怨已久。

事情的起因是件小事——总是小事——并因仇恨早已超出理智范围被刻意淡去。一个媚俗比喻：卡帕莱特与蒙特鸠，去除爱情篇章。可能是一句关于国籍的嘲讽，可能是一句对于口音的评价，也有可能是一次不幸的冲突，总而言之，他们已经不能在复活节前亲吻彼此以示原谅，同样有亲脸习俗的意大利佬可疑没有这个习惯。

意大利人和俄罗斯人曾在每一件事上较劲。俄罗斯帮人数不多，在动武行动上劣势。不是问题。所有来自红色的人都惯于忍耐。他们识得吃苦比识得吃奶要早。他们了解傲慢比了解慈悲要多。卫国战争都是如此赢的。他们赴重洋来到这片视他们为敌人的土地上，是为了远离来自同族的迫害。意大利人使用的伎俩根本比不上。

新来的小斯拉夫人，科斯佳，对两派历史一头雾水。他是个脸盘仍然圆钝，不太机灵的年轻人。粉刺生在双颊和下巴。听黑人说唱歌曲长大，满口街头俚语，甚至不再称呼长辈父姓。给他纹身像是要了他的命。他跟黑人帮的几个小弟关系不错，常凑在一起讨论冰块乐队或冰毒。

“我同您讲过了，今天中午那个意大利人特地挑了一块筋最多的肉排给我。”

科伊里欧抬头看伊格。他双手抱胸站在洗手池旁的阴影里。阴影在玻璃筑成的加略A区是奢侈品。他却时常穿戴它，一是因为他年幼时便随父亲兄长下矿道工作，常年不见日光，眼睛因此变异；二是作为浸淫暗杀之人避开视觉中心与事件中心的习惯。面对科斯佳的语言质问和科伊里欧的眼神询问，伊格勉强开口：“那又如何？”

科斯佳一甩手，堪堪克制戾气：“你在讲什么？我们被人看低了！被人当面不尊重！这是，这是——”

伊格叹了口气。科伊里欧知道现在他是真的被惹怒。被无知与狂妄。但伊格仍然拒绝正面冲突，他放下两臂：“你想要以牙还牙，以眼还眼。”

“当然！”

“不是现在，科斯佳。”

“什么时候，伊格？我来这快一周了，每天意大利人都在找我们的乐子，每天你都复读机一样同我讲，不是现在，不是现在。”

“萨卡洛夫先生。”伊格深吸气，把矛与盾递给他，“我，不擅长讲道理。”

科伊里欧合上手里的圣经，循循善诱：“科斯佳，你还没注意到吗？”

“请您行行好，不要打谜语。”

“意大利人现在是一盘散沙。自桑德罗·瓦伦蒂诺死后他们就像失掉牧羊犬的羊，挤在一处，没有出路，因为他们自己把出口堵死了。米诺·阿莱西奥心灰意冷，每天盯着戒指三次自问。而加布列埃尔·瓦伦蒂诺是个连牙都没换完的幼犬。他们没有威胁，找你麻烦其实可笑。如果你能大声笑过，受辱的就是试图羞辱你的人。”

“可我觉得可笑的是我！”

“你需要换一个角度看事情。”伊格在此时插话，“如果你连这点无甚危害的捉弄都咀嚼不动，说明你不是一个合格的斯拉夫人。”

科斯佳转头冲出房间。

“他太年轻。”片刻震惊后科伊里欧评价。

“他只是没吃过苦。”伊格公开他的话外之音。“他会给我们带来麻烦的。我不喜欢他和黑人帮走太近。”

“也许每个人都值得一次机会，伊格。”

“而我认为您心软了，科伊里欧·伊万科维奇。”伊格对他向来直言，“但我尊重您。我会给他那次机会。”

科伊里欧看着红软书皮上自己干枯皱缩的手，一两个褐色斑点揭示了肉体腐烂的过程。

“最新消息如何？确保小瓦伦蒂诺不会从C区回来，或阿莱西奥消失的动作要快。”

“也许我们可以一石二鸟。他们说小瓦伦蒂诺就要回A区。他们在一个房间睡觉。”

科伊里欧点头：“狱警打点好了？”

“他要价颇高，但可以接受。嘴巴很严。”伊格摘下眼镜，放在胸前口袋，“但没有美国人是值得信任的，很可惜。”

“另一件事。我想提前接触杰西·仸斯。”

“我没想到他有被您看中的价值。”

“这世界上没有真正无用之物。也许一切本都是无用之物。”科伊里欧直视伊格眼瞳里缩小的自我镜像，“或许这只是我的预感，他即将成为关键的一环。他有太多执念与欲望。”

科伊里欧向后看去。往先只要不经意的一瞥，他们便能看见桑德罗因发福而头小肚大的躯干。而桑德罗总能察觉到似的，在科伊里欧的观察结束前翻起下垂眼皮投来凝视。他们的交锋是石器碰金属。在蠢蠢欲动的氛围即将煽动人群前，依靠于灯塔栏杆的亨利·沃克走下。他走路的方式会让人想起耳部肌肉发达的猫科动物。

现在这两位人物都已不在。前者让科伊里欧生出感伤怀旧之心，后者之死至今仍是加略A区的乌云。


	9. 索伊尔

“请坐，请坐，”索伊尔招呼，“我桌子有点乱，稍等。”

亚瑟·梅瑞耐心等着。

“今天正好是你到加略工作的第六个月，恭喜，我猜。有些事情我还得和你讨论一下……我看看，第一件事是之前你说要再考虑的商业医疗保险和商业养老保险福利。”索伊尔从最底层抽屉拿出最机密的员工档案，他的眼镜上好像有一块今早炒蛋溅上的油渍，摘下用衬衫一角粗糙擦了，抬头时亚瑟仍然军姿笔挺。

“坐，坐。”他调整办公椅高度。这是一个心理学上的小窍门。面对囚犯时他让自己高于他们，面对同事时他让自己坐得低些。

“是集体计划？”亚瑟坐下，“每月要从工资里扣多少？”

“这我得给你找一下材料，你可以顺便看一下条款，”索伊尔在另一堆文件里考古，“我记得医疗保险是二十来块。养老是按比例扣的，还有工资阶层的划分，很复杂。”

“也许看一下你上个月的工资单？我只需要知道大概的数字就行。”

索伊尔思索：“那我记得。扣了我一百多块。”

“啊，那，”亚瑟搓了下手，“养老就不要了，有医疗就行了。”

索伊尔有些不忍看他诚实且窘迫的面孔。他想解释他们的情况不一样，最终只是清清嗓子：“这也是我想跟你商量的第二件事。以前是没有副队这个职位的，是亨利当时极力推荐了你，我当然没意见。但是昨天乔丹找所有区经理开会，她跟我讲了讲今年的预算情况……”

亚瑟的脸色发沉。

“别紧张，别紧张，我一向站在你们而不是管理层那边。所以我今天想了个折中的办法，”索伊尔摆手，“夜班没有队长。我知道大家普遍不爱值夜班。但如果你愿意——”

“我愿意。”亚瑟打断他，“抱歉。请继续。”

“——我还可以去说服马丁——嗯？你答应？”一肚腹稿无处演说让他窒住。亚瑟双颊发红，肾上腺素后遗症状已从瞳孔退却，他重新恢复那种平衡的自持模样。

“谢谢你，泽恩。我不知道该怎么说好，谢谢你。”

这反倒让索伊尔不太好意思。亚瑟·梅瑞身上有种朴素而真挚的气质。他翻看备忘录：“因为夜班共有十四小时，全勤就能领不少加班费。也许你会想把养老保险一起参加了？”

“好的，”亚瑟眨眼，有些迷茫，“我想。”

“我也不是给他们卖保险的，你自己不想参加就不参加。”

“参加吧。”

“嗯……”索伊尔快速在两份文件上签字，对他微笑：“那么，恭喜升职，亚瑟。我很高兴你是我团队中的一员。”

“荣幸的是我。”他起立，伸手。索伊尔握住，被捏得发疼。

“合同我印出来了，等下你慢慢看。我对你的能力非常有信心，只是有一件事还得叮嘱你。”

亚瑟上身前倾：“请说？”

“亨利·沃克。”

这个名字发音顺畅，无有古怪音节，它从舌尖滚落后对室内的二人同时造成影响。枯萎且闷烧的柴火浓烟鼓满索伊尔的胸腔，而亚瑟用一种只能说服他自己的超然吐息，青色末尾的泪沟在阳光闪过的瞬间像透明湿痕。

索伊尔点烟。他朝对面晃烟盒，亚瑟摇摇头。

尼古丁中和了他肺里的废气：“我们都想知道究竟发生了什么，凶手必然要受到惩罚。你有你的方式，只要不影响到工作与公正，我甚至会支持。”

“至今为止我一点儿线索都没有。”亚瑟苦笑，“每个人都闭口不谈。好像死亡有种禁忌。”

确实，索伊尔想。

“我知道你们在军队认识，他那时是个什么样的人？”

“LT？”亚瑟以不假思索的速度回答，“好CO，好士兵，排里的每一个人都尊重他。”

“有意思，”索伊尔把油笔顶在下颚，“他极力推荐你的时候我问了他一样的问题，他也说了意思差不多的话，好NCO，好士兵，排里的人都很依靠你之类的。你们谈论对方时没有私人情感。但……我知道你救了他一命？”

“啊，是个IED。”

“又来了，密码缩写。”

“逐字逐句翻译是……简易爆炸装置。非军用的，平民自制的东西，炸不死人，但是经常有士兵因此截肢。”

“你说爆炸物我就明白了。”

“抱歉，”亚瑟比了个含糊手势，“亨利说话更好懂吧？他是从军官学校毕业的，受了比我更系统的训练。”

“事实上，他人挺难懂。”氛围终于轻松些了，索伊尔将烟熄在仙人掌盆里，随后丢进垃圾桶，“也许因为他总是保持距离吧。”

“不像你和马丁。”

“我和马丁在大学篮球队认识。没有种族歧视的意思，但他在人种优势上完全打败了我。他挡在我面前时就像一堵大黑山。我的假动作彻底无效……哦，还有一件事。亚瑟。”

“什么？”

“你没值过夜班吧？下周让金带你熟悉一下。最近A区情况不错，暴力事件和毒品流通都在警戒线下，有些事你可以放松些管。”

“我会找你多商量的。”亚瑟再次起立。

索伊尔把合同递给他，目送他出去。当时亨利找他说自己有一个战友推荐时，索伊尔很吃惊。他以为亨利是成年后便不再有朋友的类型。共事一年他们甚至没一起去艾米莉那里吃过饭。索伊尔本没想答应他，不确定性的因素太多：他的战友还在伊拉克战场，退伍后指不定有别的计划，加略没有副队长的职位，等等。

不知道这样举例会不会好理解些。在长久日复一日的例行中，你起床、洗漱、吃饭、出门、开车，然后突然忘记自己有没有关掉阳台的窗。从起床到开车的整段时间都跟失忆一样。有些人把这叫做白日做梦。有些人把它称为赋格状态，并归类为解离性障碍的一种。亨利给人的直感便是如此。每当索伊尔给自己写备忘录：和亨利谈话，点一二三四，他会突然意识到，在一与二之间，亨利被消失了。

对比鲜明的是，亨利其实是个能轻易给人留下深刻印象的人，以至于那种奇怪的不存在只有故意为之的解释。他是一片面纱。一块镜片。而当他打定主意时，他轻易说服了索伊尔。索伊尔想，他们关系一定密切。在危险处，人依赖能托付后背之人。

现在想来，那也许是亨利最后的挣扎。就像他们习惯用军事缩写，亨利的不言只有亚瑟能懂。

亚瑟接受邀请让索伊尔再次吃惊。

只是他来得太晚了。


	10. 嗨，读者

如你所见，我又来了。我寻思主要角色均已出场，在个位数章节结束后应该来个总结篇。那些电视剧不都这么演吗？它们在每集开头前给你来个前情提要。咱也不清楚那究竟是为了水时长还是咋回事。我也不是弱智，看完就全忘了。那些从半路捡起的看不明白就是看不明白，你解释还不如不解释。要是三句话就能讲完之前的剧情，我为什么要花四十分钟去看一集？

所以我喜欢赛后总结。

如何？你还喜欢它吗？还是满腹牢骚？什么，你问我暴力在哪，性交在哪？我光顾着描写屎尿屁？

啊，这个嘛。血浆如果十分钟撒一桶，不就成了无聊三流B级片。至于性爱——那是小杯糕上的红樱桃。你肯定见过。是最珍稀的。有些人一开始就吃掉了，有些人留到最后享用。寓言故事最后的人生哲理：红樱桃是染的色。如果没有小杯糕它什么也不是。

黄片是另一种东西，大部分时间非常无聊。我的标准是五分钟。把红樱桃给我吃掉。剩下的无非机械插，拔，插，拔。听听动静就好。

我可不是在给自己找借口哦。

不过我承认，我欺骗了你，亲爱的读者。还是有人死了，还是要找真相，还是个老套故事。或许你更想看求而不得的爱恋或弄碎人心的绝望？

你想吗？嘿嘿。

还有时间。咱们再聊点别的。其实某位朋友警告我不要打破第四面墙，可是我忍不住嘛。你是不是还想问为什么这里的“年轻人”看起来都一个德行：毛毛躁躁，不讨人喜？什么，你没想问？

我还是要解释：这里是监狱啊。

你说我性格歧视？还有那种东西吗？不仅仅因为这样的性格更容易犯错，被抓；而且因为监狱不准许你细水长流。生死只在一瞬，哪有闲工夫磨。松毛虫们只看得到眼前的，也明白必须抓住面前的屁股。没有第二次机会。没人看得见花盆。长远打算是个屁。

我不想扯贫穷犯罪是如何影响人性等等枯燥话题，想知道去听专家叨咕吧！也许我确实该揪出那些个忧郁胆怯内敛的典型——那些不小心犯错，受到的惩罚已超过其罪行之人。在正常社会里普通生活，呼唷一下子被丢进加略，碎肉机把他们的骨髓吃得干干净净。

或许吧。他们大部分人都蛮没意思。

给我些掌声吧，给我些口哨吧，让我知道你的想法吧，让一个人的虚荣心被满足吧！现在幕间休息结束了，我也该从观众席回到后台啦。

下次再见！


	11. 第一夜

Part Two The Night Show

第十一章 第一夜

值夜班的第一晚，亚瑟迟到了，职业生涯的头回。尽管提前半小时出门，亚瑟没想到俄亥俄路会堵车。机械组成的多枝节虫们蠕动向前，在钢筋水泥组成的路上拟态完美。夏末日落前万物蒸腾，他喝干水壶，使得焦急又加上内急，赶到加略上完厕所进入更衣室他火急火燎边系领带边百米跑，腰带没调整好位置导致警棍一个劲抽打腿侧——总而言之，他第一次出现在金·坎姆贝尔面前的形象可称：乱七八糟。

他向对方致歉：“我是亚瑟·梅瑞。”

金是个脸颊浑圆，短墩身材，不知面相是亚裔血统还是原住民血脉影响更多的中年男人。“叫我金，”他这么自我介绍，“金是我韩裔父亲的姓氏，他认为按传统该在前面。”

“坎姆贝尔是你母亲的姓氏？”

“那其实是我的名字。”他不咸不淡解释，口音明显，“欢迎你参加夜晚派对。”

加略内部灯火通明。一种被精心算计的静寂。皮靴跟落地会有回音。他们前后走着，金用对讲机通知同僚打开分割AB区的铁栏杆，解释因为亚瑟迟到所以错过了日班交接，所有囚犯已查过，被关回所在囚室。言语里没有责怪或不快之意。

现在他需要在这里、这里和那里签字。

亚瑟快速阅读：和日班的一样。他签字，夹到腋下。流程继续，他们从大厅上灯塔。强烈的不适感反复冲刷他的神经。白班时囚犯闲逛四散，现在他们无事可干。他们在看他。他们是观众。仿佛他即将登上的不是控制台，而是绞刑台。亚瑟压抑肾上腺素反应：呼吸要平缓，思绪要慎重。血流和心跳速度加快，他听见身体内的潮汐声。这也许是PTSD，也许不是：隐匿于土砖风沙后的窥视就足以让他万分警惕，而加略的眼睛们无穷无尽且注视肆无忌惮。以前的动物园：动物被关在笼子里。现在的动物园：人类被关在笼子里。权力的倒置：亚瑟是进入他们领地的入侵者。

因此他环顾四周，用入侵者的目光。做无畏的，做阿尔法。有些人瑟缩。只是有些人。

登上灯塔后氛围明显缓和。金回头时像被某种无形事物刺到了手指——亚瑟的应激反应：立即对他微笑。眉角下垂，一点牙齿。金眨眨眼。

随后金介绍他认识夜班同事，晚上只有一组，共五人，日班搭档过的占了大多数。亚瑟强调他的队长头衔只代表一件事：他们能够随时向他寻求帮助。他们共同面对危险，他们互相看好后背。

“要是你们觉得太困撑不住，可以去三楼索伊尔办公室，在沙发上睡十分钟。”他指指上方，“我知道夜班很耗人。”

金侧脸看他。他从抽屉里取出一本手册：“老规矩。你可以先看看书面的，有什么问题随时问我。”

亚瑟坐下。章程制度，可操作性，技术问题，紧急情况，等等。绝大部分知识他已熟烂于心，因此翻得很快，直到他看见几条熟悉的笔迹。如同对话时突然遗忘某个名词，亚瑟只能用间接的方式描述它，并在含糊描述的过程中灵光一现想起正确答案：

亨利。

报告，战术计划，后勤报备单，信件，门口纸条，冰箱留言贴。他坐在那，不知该作何想法。由一个名词带出的记忆如串珠，他想起自己从悍马跳出，大步进师部指挥帐篷，越过角落担架上躺着两个当地平民。人流来往指令吼答，他敬礼，开口要借卫星电话。连长头都没抬，问他发生了什么紧急事件他又需要联系哪个部门。

“LT死了，”他看着对方的头顶，惊讶于自己的平静，“我还没——我也不知道，头儿。”

三排排长凯文走过来握住他的手臂。一小块静默逐渐侵蚀掉背景的吵杂。连长直立：“亨利？！他怎么会？”

“意外，我猜。”

“排里的人都知道吗？”

“我还没有说，怕影响士气。”

“……等下你和那两个平民一并搭直升机去战地医院，他们那肯定有电话用。你想在帐篷里等着吗？”

亚瑟点头。他坐在担架旁边，凯文拍拍他的肩。他用双手抱住头，发丝里掉下沙粒。他揪掉几根头发。他的指甲里有血。他想起很多，很多个睡在战兵壕坑里的夜晚，远处的炮弹，近处的坦克，大地在震动，他也在震动。不可抗的，不停歇的。他在发抖。

亚瑟合上手册。抓住控制台边。颤动慢慢消失。他看向手表。还有两个小时熄灯。他想谈谈吗？

“金，”他叫对方，“你我去三楼私下聊？”

金起立。

亚瑟用钥匙打开办公室门锁。开灯，屋里有股咖啡放凉的香气。他请金在沙发坐下，自己拖把椅子来。

“索伊尔说你做夜班三年多了，而且只做夜班。”

“白天有另一份工作。”金没有流露任何表情或动作让亚瑟理解。他给人的感觉像石头。

“还请你多帮助我。我做这份工作只有半年，做队长的经验更是没有。”

“嗯。”

“之前一直没有夜班队长，为什么？”

“因为不需要。夜班的活太简单了。”

“只有一个队长，白晚倒班？”

金伸出两根手指：“其实你不必和我绕圈了，梅瑞，我知道亨利和你关系近。他被某个囚犯杀了，你想找出凶手。”金耸耸肩，“我猜你问过很多人了，肯定知道的比我更多。”

亚瑟顿住，笑笑：“有那么明显吗？”

“他有时会把我错叫成中士。”金不置可否，“我没问，他没讲。我们都不喜欢谈自己的事。但有时候夜班太无聊，人又太困，咖啡喝了五杯作用只有让你上厕所更频繁，那时候你不得不和一起值班的人讲话提神。他说自己刚复员，总以为自己还在……中士是他的副手和朋友。名字是亚瑟。”

亚瑟等待更多细节，但金像是打定主意，嘎然而止。

“那我猜其他狱警也知道？”

“监狱没有秘密。囚犯也都知道。”

这只解释了一部分他先前感受到的不适感。

“关于亨利的死……能请你详细讲你的了解吗？”

“是在日班发生的事，我也只是听说罢了。”

“我坚持。”

金的目光暧昧。亚瑟在大学里接触过不少亚裔，当他们回避话题又虚情假意时，面上会出现一种似笑非笑的神色：“亨利经常找一些囚犯单独谈话。那天他也找了某个囚犯去谈。当天晚饭查人时他没出现，尸体在安全通道里被发现。我只知道这么多。”

“谢谢。”亚瑟知道他知道更多。金也知道亚瑟知道自己知道更多。死循环。亚瑟不信任他。他会小心些金。

他们回到二楼。一场小冲突，绰号清道夫的尤平和他的新室友约瑟夫发生口角，约瑟夫揍了前者一拳，很快被狱警拽扭出来，架去小黑屋。

九点半。

“熄灯！”亚瑟报时。之后每小时他们会提手电轮流巡逻。

金靠近他：“搭伴去卫生间？”

这次亚瑟走在他后面。熄灯并不会关闭所有光源，同时玻璃反光创造更多亮处。加略没有月亮。目光少了很多。亚瑟小心用克制滚筒粘除皮肤上的静电感。

变故发生在金用对讲机通知塔上的弗兰克打开门闸时。

被闷住的喊叫，撞击，刺耳金属移动，摩擦，亚瑟行动快于意识，向声源方向奔，同时确定舱室，喊弗兰克开锁，手已习惯性端在胸前，意识到没枪后拔出警棍，确定目标。行凶者：加布列埃尔·瓦伦蒂诺，受害者：米诺·阿莱西奥。后者被压在门上，前者手里：一把由剃须刀片做成的割喉武器。需要划的大幅动作，刺没有用。优势不大。亚瑟第一次警告：“停手！”

瓦伦蒂诺充耳不闻。

是否需要破门：是。是否立即执行：是。他即是工具。亚瑟掏出腰袋中的高钢性击破器，对准强化玻璃门上端就是一扎，结构瞬间破坏，裂纹疯狂生长，很快承受不住门后两人的重量。哗啦。瓦伦蒂诺和阿莱西奥交缠下坠，亚瑟此时反握警棍，短头挥向瓦伦蒂诺，击中下巴，使他后仰，并且眩晕。如此将二人分开，亚瑟第二次警告：“放下武器。”

瓦伦蒂诺大叫着胡乱切割空气。亚瑟摒息，观察，在瓦伦蒂诺第三次从左向右挥时抬腿踩中他的内侧手肘，双手制住瓦伦蒂诺手臂，施力，一拧，利落脱臼关节。瓦伦蒂诺的诅咒叫喊变为痛呼，亚瑟第三次警告：“别动。”

瓦伦蒂诺朝他膝盖挥出左拳。亚瑟未能躲开，他跪下，咽下满口沙尘。对方是威胁，是敌人，需要置于死地。在他反应过来有什么不对前，亚瑟已经勒住瓦伦蒂诺喉咙，一拧——

“梅瑞！”有人喊：“亚瑟·梅瑞！！”

亚瑟回神。他吐出铁锈。他看清周围。没有沙漠，没有干渴的风，没有硝烟。他松手了。

“你没事吧？”他低头问。瓦伦蒂诺已经昏迷，自然不会握他的手。亚瑟捡起那把凶器。放进胸前口袋。他回头，看见些微惧怕的金，若有所思的阿莱西奥，定在不远处的同僚们，以及被唤醒的众多眼睛。

“我有些……反应过度了，”他解释，没有针对特定的人，“把瓦伦蒂诺送去小黑屋，索伊尔上班再做决定。”

金看向仍在昏迷的瓦伦蒂诺。

“也许先去医务室。”亚瑟改口，“米歇尔，请你来帮把手。”

“A区还有空房间，”在二人抬走瓦伦蒂诺后他对阿莱西奥命令，“给你五分钟收拾，之后带你搬过去。”

第一夜结束前再无任何错位音符。日班的同事们陆续到后不免都驻足看看那扇被打碎的门。马丁上来交接时挑眉：“有大事？”

“等索伊尔到后我和你们仔细报告。”

索伊尔听完有些困惑，但仍然挥手让他先下班，并保证亚瑟残骸会在早间查人前清理干净，什么时候安新的就另说了。

“我很抱歉。”他以全部真诚认错。这不该发生。他不该——

“别再随便弄坏门了，你知道报告有多多。”马丁插入，放松话题，“走吧亚瑟，你也累了。”

亚瑟真的累了。以往三十六小时高度紧张不合眼，昼夜颠倒一个月不曾真正休息，也没这么疲劳。他都不记得自己是如何到更衣室换好衣服，之后倒在狱警用的休息室沙发上小憩的。他没有做梦。黑暗。黑暗中有脚步声。脚步声带起微风。

他睁开眼，是一把尖的刺。对方愣住，亚瑟用掌心挡。他抽出胸前口袋的锋利刀片，毫无犹豫地划开面前人的喉咙。大量鲜血喷射而出，呛进他的鼻腔和为了呼吸张开的嘴。眼角也被灌满了，他重新闭上眼睛。他没有发出声音。

安宁。

直到尖叫从外面传来。

他们似乎以为受伤的是他，可能因为亚瑟任由他们摆弄，肢体软绵。一阵混乱后他被安排躺在医疗翼病床上。湿毛巾擦脸。他没看见想杀他的人。附近也没瓦伦蒂诺。莉莉安医生清创迅速又稳健。她是个看不出具体年纪的黑人女性。

“有固定或非固定伴侣的话最近注意一点。”

“嗯？”

“血。”医生言简意赅，不太耐烦，“三周后来检查HIV。”

“好的。”亚瑟从来不反驳医生。

“这只手短期不要碰水，伤口注意不要撕裂了，”她继续，“换另一只手自慰。”

“……好的。”

“包扎交给护士了，我还有八个排号。”她最后交代，脱下手套。

“谢谢。”

莉莉安回头，她眉头紧皱：“真是傻瓜。三周后见。”


	12. 第二日

杰西拧值班室门把前听见一声把话筒扣死的巨大动静。不知道的还以为里面的人在和谁吵架呢。他等了两秒，推门。瞧见进来的人是杰西而非他们的顶头上司后，西德尼笑眯眯朝他招手：“早啊。”

“早，西德尼。又在和谁煲电话粥？”

“C区的米娅。家庭日快到了，我们在商量要不要组织什么活动。今年伊莲也报名了，很难得喔。她自离婚后头回讲起凯利的事。”

“在监狱？你认真的吗？还是算了吧？对小孩影响不好。”

西德尼摇了摇手指：“这你就不懂了。”

“OK。”杰西耸肩。他跟西德尼聊不起来。她年过四十，已是第三婚，共育有五子，能无阻碍来监狱拿可观薪水是因为内部推荐，没去安全的行政区是因为只有高中学历。听说杰西来自肯塔基后她瞪大眼睛，并询问他为何不远万里来此处安家工作。在她的认知里，虽然称监狱为骄傲总有些怪，但加略监狱是凯奇市最大的雇主，为当地创造了无数岗位与GDP，当之无愧是凯奇的核心。她的父亲是这里的大门警卫，她的曾祖父是这里的合同工，她的增增祖父扫过这片水泥地。总而言之，这里鲜见外地人，除非是那些高在云朵上的：乔丹监狱长，博士，杨神父等等。

“为了给自己一个交代，”杰西回答，“我想。”

“何必浪费自己的青春呢，孩子，”西德尼摇头，“亨利·沃克活不过来。你得学会往前看，这里的事一天一变。”

杰西没让她看到自己皱眉。

“起码这里也是东海岸。我的家乡像个亡灵镇。几乎所有人都离开了。”

“东海岸又如何？在这，升职的唯一途径就是等待。等上一个人退休。但谁会想退休呢？只要打卡，喝喝咖啡，就能每小时至少赚12块。本杰明都他G.D.的六十八了，我看他能一直干到八十八。”

本杰明是管小黑屋区的狱警队长。他和西德尼结怨极深。杰西还没选好站哪队。他当然不会一辈子烂死于此，等上一个人让位直到自己也白发苍苍。他需要一个计划。

他打卡，调好电子表的闹钟，坐下来，开始长达八小时的——无所事事。和以“特殊”为中间名的A区不同，其他区域的班次基本都是普通三班：早八晚四，晚四午夜，午夜早八。B区刺激不少，有两个时间段需要狱警高度集中精神工作：吃饭与自由活动的两小时。C区颇为无聊，只有一项重要工作需要狱警完成：查看囚犯的生理以及精神状态。而在小黑屋，没有任何工作需要狱警 _亲自_ 做，除去排人进小黑屋及送惩罚时间到头的囚犯离开。他们甚至不用打开铁门上的小窗监控里面的人是否活着。一天一餐由专门囚犯（最近是黑人帮）送收，你可以选择在长廊尽头监视。比起狱警他们更像管钥匙的杂役。值班室里堆满娱乐用品：通俗小说、厨艺杂志、股票报纸、打到一半的毛衣、填了半本的数独。

本杰明领他进门介绍时，杰西发誓他感到了悲哀。这是种一眼望到尽头的生活：今天即是明天，明天即是明年，明年即是一生。他的蓬勃野心遭遇亚瑟半路杀出，杰西没气馁，反倒更膨胀：他想要报复亚瑟·梅瑞，不仅仅为姐姐和亨利，也是为了自己的尊严。他需要一个计划——尽快。

“嘿，杰西，昨天发生不少八卦，听说了吗？”

“什么八卦？”杰西转头看她。她以少女的姿态捂嘴笑：“那是你最关心的学长啊！”

“亚瑟？”

“听说他为了阻止意大利帮互干对方把门都砸了。我猜俄罗斯帮觉得有人坏了他们的好事，打算干掉梅瑞——至今也没人弄明白那个囚犯是怎么摸到狱警休息室的——”

“他还好吗？”

“——好得很！绝地反杀。干净利落，”西德尼用同一根手指慢慢划过自己的喉咙，“当场毙命。许是个不好惹的角色，别看外表挺好脾气的。我猜上过战场的人就是不一样吧。”

“是……啊。”杰西消化信息。

“他单身吗？”

“什么？”

“米娅觉得他很可爱。你懂的。”

“啊……我猜。”

西德尼用不成器的眼神谴责他：“我还听说SSATs对他的表现印象深刻，准备问他要不要加入特别小组哦。那不是你最想去的部门吗，一口一个学长近乎快套上。”

“我倒希望，”杰西叹气，“但现在他值夜班我值早班，碰不上面。”

“行啦，孩子，”西德尼拍他后颈，“来帮我想想家庭日组织什么游戏好了。”

杰西把她逆着推上的头发顺下。他左推右挪，半心应付她，只对买什么口味的批萨有意见上的建树。见他哼哼唧唧，西德尼拿起话筒，重新给米娅打去。杰西找起昨天看到三分之一的硬汉犯罪小说，尽管叫马修的侦探自怨自哀个没完，剧情还算不错。年少时他很中意日本的本格推理，随着年龄增长却觉得他们可笑：真实罪案中没有那些花里胡哨的噱头或手法。枪，毒品O.D.，利刃或者拳头。翻扒桌面的过程中，他本打算合上摊开占地的小黑屋名册，但一下看见鸣响铃铛的名字：瓦伦蒂诺，G。

看来“互干对方的意大利人”就是加布列埃尔·瓦伦蒂诺和米诺·阿莱西奥。一周前有个叫伊格的俄罗斯人给杰西送来口信，他体型颇健壮，却无有威胁感。好先生，他建议，我们可以帮助你晋升到C区，只要你愿意对瓦伦蒂诺视而不见。他一笑而过，并没有当真。直到伊格说出那个名字。

亨利·沃克。

他声称自己有亨利之死的重要情报。

“你有什么资格同我讨价还价？”

“因为我们拥有的知识独一无二。”伊格回答。眼镜反光遮住他的瞳仁。

“你知道我可以让你的日子非常、非常难过。”

“而我知道您并没有那种权力——还没有。我们并不是敌人。”俄罗斯人不卑不亢，“萨卡洛夫先生认为您潜力巨大，希望您慎重考虑。”

杰西不敢想象自己竟被囚犯看低。这个认知激起的怒意姗姗来迟，伊格已经收好拖把离开。他站在栏杆之间，嘴巴里发出长长一声的“呵”，音调介于冷笑和不可置信间。

杰西用手指戳向那个名字，将G的右侧抹花。至今为止他听到的流言，关于亨利也好，亚瑟也罢，都没有实质上的帮助。他清楚亨利不是非黑即白之人，而亚瑟的界限取决于具体情景。而杰西自己——他有种预感，如同碳酸饮料里炸开的气泡，噼里啪啦，嘭嘭哒哒，有什么事会在今天发生，而他需要做出第一个分支决定。是走左边，否走右边。不可反悔。

他等待着。

十二点半，AB区囚犯到餐厅吃饭，其他区接受陆续的送餐。杰西和西德尼打招呼，告诉她自己去吃饭，西德尼摆手示意，电话粥沸腾烧干。杰西关门，靠在凹凸不平的墙面上，监视一个头戴小帽的黑人帮成员推餐车进来。他哼着小调，心情极佳，一个个拉开隔间铁门下方的窗口，喂狗般将一个个简陋异常的三明治丢进。

到瓦伦蒂诺的11号，黑人停下，取出餐盘。

杰西快走过去。几乎是下意识。预感泡泡争先恐后涌出瓶口，黏腻一手。而在他问话前，黑人抛出媚眼：“是他的意大利好朋友指定的爱心小灶。行行好，长官，我也不好做。”

杰西吞咽。分支生长为巨树，根须扭曲。黑人微笑。半分钟后，他挥挥手：“我什么也没看见。”

“多谢您嘞！”对方摘帽鞠躬，扭扭屁股。

杰西等待他离开，将耳朵贴在门上。

咀嚼。咒骂。哼气。喘息。咀嚼。哽咽住的喘息。肉体倒地，加速了的喘息。

杰西用颤抖的手打开上方的窥视窗。瓦伦蒂诺的偏白皮肤在黑暗中很亮。被光照在脸上，瓦伦蒂诺向希望伸出手，眼睛里是对死的不甘和对他的恳求。杰西听到自己的喘息同样加速。他的心脏想要快乐跳出肋骨。注视瓦伦蒂诺让他神清气爽，甚至有些不齿的轻微勃起。杰西关上小窗。直到听不见瓦伦蒂诺的喘息。他打开了对讲。

他跟着赶来急救的人一起奔向ER。那个女医生，伊莲·莉莉安，满脸没耐心：“怎么又是他？发生了什么？”

“好像他吃完午饭就这样了。”杰西回答。

“先洗胃吧，”医生戴好手套，“今天送的什么饭？”

杰西对着她的后脑微笑：“我没看见，医生。真对不起。”

“算了，”莉莉安指挥他抬瓦伦蒂诺的头，眉眼重新变得专注认真，“我数一二三。手要轻一点。”

杰西点头：“他会死吗？”

“看起来只是稍微严重些的过敏，别太担心。”

他在两点左右回去，把插曲告诉西德尼，后者正困惑他吃饭吃到哪里去了，听后夸他有心：“你是怎么发现的，杰西？”

“我在走廊上来回走，消食。”

西德尼丝毫没怀疑。四点前，他收到两个口信。俄罗斯人的感谢。意大利人的感谢。他暂时骗过了所有人。冷峻面孔，无需多言。拎着双肩包下班时，杰西的心情非常好。太阳将车内晒成蒸笼，杰西站在外侧等通风，亚瑟的车在此时进门。还是一样的旧牛仔裤，写着USMC的橄榄绿短袖，以及意外看起来休息不错的脸。他拿着水壶，去和立在自己车侧抽烟的索伊尔搭话。

杰西注视他，就像亨利注视他们的合照。手势激烈处，亚瑟的瞳孔深处闪烁一瞬的攻击性。他找到了。杰西移开目光，将战粟——兴奋——摊在阳光下晒干，弯腰上车。


End file.
